Nuevo Comienzo
by Nat Love67
Summary: Cuando todo parecia estar bien, un nuevo peligro aparece poniendo la vida de muchos en peligro.Secretos seran revelados y descubrimientos asombraran a muchos.Naceran diferentes amores inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado unos 2 meses desde que Ginga derrotara a Némesis, la reconstrucción de la ciudad aún continuaba. Todo parecía estar bien. Los bleiders legendarios habían vuelto a sus hogares.

Ginga, Kyoya, Benkei y Kenta estaban en el parque descansando. Madoka ya había reparado sus beys pero decidieron no tener combates al máximo para que ella pudiera descansar un poco, además la enviaron a pasar unos días en la playa junto con Hikaru.

Los cuatro chicos disfrutaban viendo los combates de los otros chicos. En eso Kenta logra ver a un chico de unos 15 años caminando por el parque, siendo perseguido por otro chico de como 7 años. También logro escuchar un poco de la conversación.

-vamos, por favor Alex-suplica el menor

-ya te dije que no Kevin-le contesta enojado sin dejar de caminar

-pero, pero- trata de convencerlo

-¡NO!-grita y se va dejando al chico solo

Eso trajo varios recuerdos a Kenta, recuerdos de cuando estaba con Ryuga.

Luego recordó el sacrificio de Ryuga, se entristeció mucho y sus amigos lo notaron.

-Kenta, ¿estás bien?-pregunta Ginga al ver la cara de su amigo

-¿eh?...-se pone nervioso- no es nada, me tengo que ir le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría con sus cosas-dicho eso salió corriendo dejando a sus amigos confundidos

Corrió sin parar hasta llegar a su casa, subió las escaleras a su cuarto y se encerró. Todavía recordaba lo que se sentía al perder a un amigo frente a tus ojos, era una sensación horrible. Sin pensarlo derramo algunas lágrimas, a decir verdad también sentía un poco de culpa.

-"si no lo hubiera retado a combatir, tal vez seguiría aquí"-pensaba Kenta en su habitación-"si no lo hubiera hecho l drago hubiera estado al 100% y habría podido vencer a Némesis"

Kenta seguía triste y a cada momento que pasaba se sentía más culpable de la muerte de Ryuga. De repente escucha algunos pasos que se dirigían a su habitación y luego ve como lentamente la manilla de su puerta se gira para abrirla.

El chico instintivamente seco las pocas lágrimas que había en su rostro y puso la mejor cara que pudo.

-Kenta…-dice su madre desde la puerta abierta

-¿Qué pasa?

-voy a ir a una ceremonia del trabajo, voy a llegar como a las 1:30 am-informa a su hijo mientras le revuelve el cabello

-muy bien mamá-contesta fingiendo estar bien

Su madre le da un beso en la frente y camina hacia la puerta pero antes de salir de la habitación se voltea

-y Kenta… no te duermas tarde ¿si?-dice mirándolo

-de acuerdo-dice y luego su madre lo deja solo en la habitación.

Al día siguiente Kenta se despertó algo tarde, ya que, no había dormido muy bien que digamos. Seguía triste aunque menos que le día anterior. No tenía ánimos de salir de su casa y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que tocaron a su puerta. Fue a abrirla y se encontró con Ginga.

-Ginga, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta con una sonrisa

-bien, Hyoma me pidió que si podíamos reunirnos en el parque, dijo que era urgente-dice tranquilo

-entonces voy contigo-dijo y ambos caminaron hacia el parque en completo silencio.

Una vez que llegaron al parque se encontraron con Kyoya y Benkei, a quienes Ginga había llamado antes.

-y bien Ginga, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunta Kyoya cruzándose de brazos

-emmm… no lo sé-contesta

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?!-grita Benkei enojado y toma a Ginga del cuello de su polera y lo levanta un poco-¡ENTONCES INTERRUMPISTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE KYOYA PARA NADA!

-Benkei bájalo-dice Kenta jalando la polera de Benkei

-¡los llame porque Hyoma me lo pidió!-grita Ginga despertado para que Benkei no lo asfixiara

-Hyoma- repite Kyoya

-con que Hyoma- dice Benkei soltando a Ginga haciendo que este al suelo

-Benkei para la próxima más cuidado- se quejó Ginga

-bueno y si Hyoma nos llamó, ¿en dónde está?-pregunto Kyoya

-no se- contesta Ginga- debería estar por aquí

-miren allí esta-dice Kenta señalando a Hyoma, quien venía caminando hacia ellos con cara de preocupación

Todos se acercan al recién llegado.

-hola Hyoma-saluda Benkei a su amigo-¿para qué nos llamaste?

-chicos, necesito su ayuda-dice Hyoma-es sobre mi hermana menor

-¿Maiko?... ¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunta Ginga con una mezcla entre confusión y preocupación

-bueno es… es algo complicado será mejor que ella se los diga-dice Hyoma

-¿y porque nosotros?-pregunta Kyoya

-porque ustedes saben lo que de verdad paso-contesta

-está bien, iré con tigo-dice Ginga-lo que sea para ayudar a un amigo

-yo también- dicen Kenta, Benkei y Kyoya al mismo tiempo

-bien síganme, los llevare al departamento-dice comenzando a caminar

-¿departamento? No sabía que tenías un departamento- dice Ginga haciendo que Hyoma se voltee

-lo arrendamos por un mes-dice Hyoma-¿vamos?

-si, vamos

Caminaron unas 4 cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio alto de color blanco, el departamento estaba en el piso 17, por lo que tomaron el elevador. Una vez allí Hyoma abrió la puerta con su llave. Era un departamento no muy grande con 2 habitaciones, 2 baños, un pequeño estar y una cocina.

Hyoma se dirigió a la segunda habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada y se paró frente a ella y acerco su cara a la puerta.

-Maiko, tenemos visitas-le dice suavemente

-déjame sola, no quiero ver a nadie-contesta en voz baja

-y si te digo que es alguien quien sabe cómo te sientes

-¿Quién?

-sal y lo vas a ver-dice tratando de que saliera de su habitación

-no prefiero que entre-dice firme

-bien-contesta rendido

Hyoma se acerca un poco a Kenta.

-puedes entrar y hablar con ella-le pide

-claro, pero ¿de qué le hablo?-confundido

-allí lo veras-le dice mientras lleva a los otros al estar

Kenta algo nervioso se acerca a la puerta y toca.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta despacio

-e…e, s-soy Kenta

-¿Kenta?-confundida

-sí, soy Kenta

La chica abre un poco la puerta de su habitación, deja entrar a Kenta y luego la cierra inmediatamente. Kenta logra observar a la chica, usaba unos pantalones negros con zapatillas del mismo color y una polera a tirantes azul. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran morados y se veían cristalinos, como si hubiera llorado hace poco. Su piel era clara. Aparentaba unos 14 años.

Ella se sentó en la esquina de su cama Kenta noto sus ojos cristalinos.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-le pregunta sentándose a su lado

-por la muerte de un amigo-contesta


	2. Chapter 2

Kenta la queda mirando sorprendido, por eso Hyoma le pidió que hablara con ella, porque él sabía lo que se siente. Vio que unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la chica.

-lo lamento, no sé qué decir- dijo Kenta cabizbajo

-¿ah?-la chica lo mira- no tienes que decir nada

-¿Qué?- ahora Kenta estaba confundido

-¿sabes por quien estoy triste?- le pregunta mirándolo

-no-contesta

-por la misma persona por la que tu estas triste-

Kenta se quedó en shock, no sabía que Ryuga tenía amigas, la verdad, era muy extraño, no podía imaginárselo.

-si ya sé que es difícil de creer –dice Maiko ya dejando de llorar

-es… extraño-dice mirando el techo

-sabes guardar secretos-le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-si, puedes decirme lo que sea-dice mirando a Maiko

-¿seguro?-dice acercando su cara un poco

-si, seguro-dice levantando una mano

-bien, emmm…-comienza a decir un poco insegura- hay alguien que está peor que yo en este momento-

-¿a, sí? ¿Quién?-

-su novia-dice en un susurro

-su novia-repite casi cayéndose de espaldas

-si, su nombre es Natalie-dice parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta

-a decirle a mi hermano que ya deje de preocuparse por mí- dice Maiko y sale de la habitación seguida de Kenta

Caminaron al estar y allí se encontraron solo con Hyoma sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Maiko, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Hyoma a su hermana

-nada, solo tengo hambre-dice y se va dejando a su hermano con Kenta

-Hyoma, ¿Dónde están los otros?-pregunta confundido

-tuvieron que irse, Hikaru les pidió que si podían ir a la WBBA, tu deberías ir también-le dice

-está bien, adiós-dice caminando para salir del departamento y dirigirse a la WBBA. Camino un rato hasta que llego, en la oficina estaban Hikaru, Benkei, Ginga, Kyoya, Yu, Madoka y el recién llegado Kenta.

-bien chicos necesito su ayuda-comienza a decir Hikaru- verán hoy es en aniversario de Tsubasa y Rox de 9 meses juntos y tenía pensado organizarles una cena romántica aquí

-por mi está bien –dice Kyoya

-yo ayudare-dice Ginga entusiasmado con la idea

-¡una cita romántica de seguro le encantara a Tsubasa!-grita Yu

-bien; Ginga, Kyoya y Benkei distraerán a Tsubasa en su casa sin dejarlo salir hasta las 9:00 pm- dice Hikaru mirando unas hojas que tenía en su mano

-está bien-dicen los 3 y se van a la casa de Tsubasa

-Yu, Kenta y yo vamos a preparar la cena y a decorar-dice Hikaru mirando a los 2 pequeños-vayan al salón y limpien un poco-los 2 se van, solo queda Madoka

-Madoka, tú y 2 chicas más van a distraer a Rox diciéndole que Tsubasa la invito al cine en la noche y a las 9:00 la traen aquí-dice

-¿con quienes voy a trabajar?-pregunta Madoka

-con 2 amigas de Rox-la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a 2 chicas, Madoka y Hikaru voltean a verlas- con ellas, son Maiko y Natalie

Ambas saludan con la mano, algo que Madoka responde con la misma acción. Las tres chicas van camino a casa de Rox y Hikaru se dirige a el salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena.

.

Los chicos ya habían llegado a casa de Tsubasa y se encontraban hablando tranquilamente con él.

-Tsubasa que tal si arrendamos alguna película de terror y la vemos juntos-dice Ginga con una sonrisa

-lo lamento, no pudo, quede de ver a Rox hoy- dice Tsubasa

-¿a, sí?, porque yo la vi en el centro comercial y dijo que tenía una hora en el salón de belleza y que se tardaría mucho y que te vería en la noche- inventa Kyoya rápidamente

-en ese caso, entonces acepto –dice Tsubasa feliz pero confundido

-vamos entonces- dice Benkei

.

Kenta, Yu y Hikaru ya habían terminado de limpiar el salón y se encontraban poniendo la mesa y las sillas y la decoración.

-Hikaru, ¿Dónde teníamos que poner la mesa?-pregunta Yu empujándola al igual que Kenta

-en el centro-contesta poniendo unos candelabros decorados con flores y cintas en la entrada

Los dos pequeños realizan lo que les digieren y van junto a Hikaru

-listo, ¿Qué más?-pregunta Kenta

-veamos…-dice examinando el lugar-pongan las mesitas pequeñas en las esquinas del fondo

Ellos obedecen en seguida, Hikaru al terminar con los candelabros comienza a poner unos globos rojos y blancos con cintas de los mismos colores, colgando en las esquinas del techo.

Siguen decorando un buen rato hasta que terminan y llega la hora de preparar la comida. Preparan una lasaña con extra queso, y de postre un exquisito

.

Las chicas iban camino a casa de Rox en silencio hasta que Maiko decidió hablar.

-bien Madoka, he escuchado rumores de que te gusta Ginga-dice riéndose bajito

-que… que, noo-dice nerviosa

-te pusiste nerviosa, eso significa que te gusta-dice burlona

-que no me gusta- dice enojada

-si claro como no-dice sarcástica

-dije que no… bueno tal vez un poco-dice bajito

-¡ha!, lo admitiste- dice apuntándola

-oigan, cuidado adelante-dice Natalie justo antes de que las 2 chocaran con un poste de luz

Ambas se levantan y todas siguen caminando a la casa de Rox. Una vez que llegan tocan a la puerta, Rox les abre y entran a conversar.

-y bien, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-pregunta Rox con una sonrisa

-bien, lo que pasa es que Tsubasa nos pidió que te digeríamos que te vera en el cine a las 9:00 pm-dice Maiko un poco nerviosa pero ella no sospecha nada

-SIP, y nos dio esto-dice Natalie mostrando unos pases gratis a un salón de belleza

-ok… es extraño pero, ya que-dice Rox y toma su bolso y las cuatro chicas salen de la casa camino al salón de belleza.

.

Los chicos ya estaban viendo su película. Estaban Ginga, Tsubasa y Benkei sentados en el sofá comiendo palomitas mirando atentamente la película. De repente, de la nada sale una cara monstruosa en la pantalla del televisor, y al mismo tiempo alguien les toca la espalda haciendo que los tres salten del susto y Ginga y Benkei caigan al suelo.

-Kyoya no vuelvas a hacer eso que casi me da un infarto-dice Ginga todavía en el suelo

-pero solo iba a preguntarles si me daban palomitas-contesta enojado

-bueno para la próxima solo pídelas antes de tocarnos-dice Benkei

-como sea-dice Kyoya enojado y va a sentarse en otro sillón con los brazos cruzados para seguir viendo la pelicula


	3. Chapter 3

Los cuatro chicos aún seguían viendo su película de terror. Ginga y Benkei estaban abrasados del miedo, Tsubasa se había apoderado de las palomitas y Kyoya, Kyoya estaba sentado en un sillón aparte sin poner mucha atención a la película.

.

Las chicas ya habían llegado al salón de belleza, el cual se encontraba vacío. Las atendieron de inmediato. Lo primero que hicieron fue un masaje con chocolate. La verdad, lo estaban pasando genial conversando y relajándose.

-chicas, amo esto- dice Maiko recostada en una cama de masajes

-es una suerte que Tsubasa consiguiera estos pases-dice Rox

-sí-dicen Maiko y Natalie al mismo tiempo

-no se ustedes pero esto me encanta-dice Madoka cerrando los ojos despacio

.

En la WBBA, Hikaru, Yu y Kenta cocinaban lo que faltaba por hacer, tenía el tiempo en contra, solo les quedaban 2 horas antes de que Tsubasa y Rox llegaran.

-Hikaru, el tiempo del horno ya término-dice Yu a Hikaru

-Kenta ayúdame con esto-dice ella mientras le entregaba la batidora con un bol que contenía una mezcla blanca

-¿y que se supone que hago?-pregunta con las cosas en las manos

-mézclalo por 3 minutos- le contesta ella abriendo el horno

-Hikaru, ¿cuánta salsa tengo que poner?-pregunta Yu

-Yu, ¡dame un minuto!-dice enojada

.

A los chicos ya se les había terminado la peli y como les aún quedaba tiempo, decidieron cocinar una pizza. Primero tuvieron que ir al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes. Después de estar un buen rato comprando llegaron a la casa con las cosas.

Lo primero fue hacer la masa, eso no fue tan malo, lo malo partió con poner los ingredientes. Cada uno ponía lo que quería donde quería.

Ginga puso mucho jamón y tocino, Kyoya añadió tomate, cebollas y champiñones, Benkei puso aceitunas y Tsubasa agrego pepperoni con mozarela. En resumen una pisa de mil cosas.

Y para el final la pusieron al horno y se pusieron a hacerse bromas hasta que sintieron el olor a humo que había en la casa y partieron corriendo a sacar su pizza que ya estaba casi hecha polvo.

Pero para suerte de los chicos solo les faltaban 20 minutos para que sean las 9:00, justo el tiempo que se demorarían en llegar a la WBBA.

-Tsubasa nos acompañas a buscar mi celular- dice Ginga escondiendo su celular en su bolsillo muy disimuladamente

-Ginga, ¿Cómo es que cada vez que salimos dejas algo en algún lugar?- dice Kyoya fingiendo estar enojado

-eso es porque es un idiota-dice Benkei

-oigan, yo no me quejo cuando ustedes olvidan algo-dice cruzándose de brazos

-de acuerdo vamos-dice Tsubasa

.

Las chicas se habían pasado todo el día en el salón de belleza. Con el pase pudieron escoger lo que querían y como no había nadie solo tenían que pedir y pasaban.

-algún día deberíamos repetir esto-dice Rox feliz

-claro que si-dice Madoka-para la próxima podemos reunirnos en donde tienes esos jacuzzy, he escuchado que son muy buenos

-deben serlo, cuestan mucho-dice Maiko

-o podemos ir a comprar ropa- dice Natalie

-chicas, ¿me acompañan a la WBBA por unos papeles que tengo que recoger?- pregunta Maiko

-claro- responden todas al mismo tiempo y se ponen rumbo a la WBBA.

.

Hikaru, Yu y Kenta habían terminado de cocinar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ginga, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Maiko, Madoka, Natalie y Rox llegaran a la WBBA.

-Tsubasa ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te vería en el cine- dice sorprendida

-¿Qué? Se supone que tú me verías en mi casa- dice Tsubasa más confundido

-pero… ¡CHICOS!- gritan ambos al mismo tiempo y entran al edificio

Una vez entraron caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron al salón y allí encontraron a sus amigos.

-¿chicos que están haciendo?-pregunta Rox algo enojada

-ya lo veras- dice Natalie abriendo la puerta y dejando ver dentro de este.

Se veía una habitación completamente decorada con los colores rojo y blanco. Había una mesa para dos personas, unos candelabros en la entrada, pequeñas mesitas de madera con rosas rojas en cada esquina.

Tsubasa y Rox entraron lentamente y muy sorprendidos. Miraban cada pequeño detalle que pudieron ver sus ojos. En eso Tsubasa se acercó a Rox y el abrazo por la espalda.

-Tsubasa…-le susurró al oído

-feliz aniversario de 9 meses- dijo Tsubasa y saco un pequeño paquete de género y se lo dio

Ella lo abrió cuidadosamente y saco un pequeño prendedor color plateado con formas de flores que en el centro tenían pequeños cristales de color verde.

-Tsubasa, es hermoso- dice mando los ojos dorados del chico

-que bien que te haya gustado-dice acercándose poco a poco hasta darle un tierno beso en los labios que duro unos minutos que para ellos fueron perfectos

Luego de que se había separado se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron unos dos minutos hasta que llegaron Madoka y Ginga, los que les pusieron los platos listos para comer.

…

Después de esa cena los dos chicos decidieron dar un paseo al parque. Caminaban tomados de la mano, después de unos 40 minutos decidieron sentarse el césped para mirar las estrellas de esa noche.

-Tsubasa…- dice Rox bajito

-¿si?

-te amo

-yo también te amo-dice y le besa la frente

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas unas cuantas horas hasta que comenzó a correr un viento frio. Entonces decidieron volver a su casa y descansar un poco.

Tsubasa llevo a Rox a su casa antes de irse a la suya. Una vez que llegaron Rox abrió la puerta de su casa y se despidió de Tsubasa.

-entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?-dice un poco triste por separarse de su amado

-claro, solo dime dónde y a qué hora-dice mirándola

-qué te parece en el parque a las 10:00-dice pensando un poco

-bien- dice y le da un pequeño beso en los labios – adiós

-adiós-dice y Tsubasa se aleja caminando tranquilo

Rox entra en su casa y cierra la puerta. Se fue a dormir muy feliz por lo que habían hecho sus amigos por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo con una pequeña tristeza por una chica.

.

Tsubasa camino a su casa pero en el camino encontró un pequeño papel en el cual tenía algo escrito.

-"_una nueva aventura está por comenzar_"-lee en su mente las letras negras

El chico no les da importancia y guarda el papel en su bolsillo y sigue su camino a su casa. Llega sin nada extraño, se acuesta en su cama con los ojos cerrados y se pone a pensar un poco hasta que se queda dormido. Ninguno de los chicos tenía idea de que en los próximos meses nada sería lo mismo, todo estaba a punto de cambiar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Una semana después**_

Todos estaban en la casa de Maiko y Hyoma, hablaban tranquilamente, estaban aburridos y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Maiko tuvo una idea.

-¡ya se!-grito emocionada

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ginga confundido

-que ya sé que podemos hacer hoy- dijo y miro a los demás para luego continuar- podríamos ir a ver una vidente

-¿una vidente?-pregunto Rox pensativa

-yo no creo en esas cosas-dijo Kyoya a lo que los demás lo quedan mirando-todo lo que te dicen es mentira, solo inventan para ganar dinero

Vamos Kyoya, no seas aguafiestas –dijo Tsubasa

-si además es solo para pasar el día-suplico Maiko

-hp- fue su respuesta

Salieron siendo guiados por Maiko, se dirigieron hacia el parque. Allí encontraron una carpa morada con detalles dorados que tenía un pequeño anuncio que decía: "visiones del futuro"

Ellos se acercaron y entraron a la carpa que desde a dentro se veía más grande que desde afuera. Estaba decorado únicamente con una pequeña mesa de madera, un estante lleno de frascos, libros y papeles, y varios cojines esparcidos por el suelo. Sentada frente a la mesa de madera había una señora mayor escribiendo en una hoja con los ojos cerrados.

La mujer, sin abrir los ojos les indico que pasaran. Lugo de unos minutos ella dejo de escribir y abrió los ojos para dirigirse a los chicos.

-¿Qué es lo que desean, jóvenes?-pregunto amablemente mientras revisaba sus escritos

-queremos ver nuestro futuro- dijo Hyoma

-dígame su nombre y lo que quiere saber-dijo mirándolos uno a uno

Ginga, entusiasmado por saber su fortuna, rápidamente se acercó a la mesa de la mujer.

-Ginga Hagane-dijo y la mujer busco entre sus papeles- y me gustaría saber cómo me ira en el amor

-Ginga Hagane…- susurro buscando en sus papeles- aquí esta; en el amor te ira bien, estarás junto a una chica que conoces, ambos serán felices juntos

-que bien…-dijo en voz baja e intento alejarse pero las palabras de la mujer lo frenaron

-te le declararas en la primera quincena del tercer mes de este mismo año, en el lugar en donde se conocieron-dijo dejando a Ginga mucho más que sorprendido, ya que, realmente era lo que tenía pensado

-g-gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir del asombro y se alejó dejando pasar a Benkei

-Benkei…- no termino de hablar porque la mujer termino su oración

-…Hawana, tú quieres saber qué hacer en tu vida ¿cierto?-dijo tranquilamente

-si

-bien- dijo y comenzó a leer una hoja- te dedicaras a algo que amas realmente y tendrás un éxito impresionante

-gracias- dijo mientras trataba de interpretar a que se refería la mujer

Así fueron pasando uno a uno; Kyoya, Hyoma, Kenta, Tsubasa, Madoka, Hikaru. Finalmente llegó el turno de Maiko, quien prefirió ir junto con Rox y Natalie.

-hum… Rox, Maiko y Natalie- dijo mirando a cada una de las chicas

-nos gustaría saber ¿Cómo ira nuestra amistad?-dijo Maiko tímida

-su amistad ahora es unida y en el futuro será igual de unida a pesar de algunos retos que deberán superar juntas-dijo

Como ya todos habían pasado, ellos caminaron hacia la puerta con la intención de irse pero las palabras de aquella mujer, los detuvo.

-esperen… algo va a pasar-dijo con los ojos cerrados- algo malo, un nuevo mal aparecerá, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible

Los bleiders quedaron en shock y la vidente siguió

-el chico desaparecido regresara para ayudarlos, pero antes, el necesita su ayuda-dijo provocando diversos sentimientos en cada uno de los bleiders por el emperador dragón

-¿Cómo lo ayudamos?-dijo Ginga serio

-deben hacer un pacto con los guardianes, un pacto con sangre-dijo sin mirar a los chicos

-¿un pacto de sangre?- pregunto Kenta confuso

-se debe hacer un corte de alguno de ustedes y que la sangre caiga en la cruz con el nombre del chico

-¿solo eso?, es fácil-dijo Kyoya con los brazos cruzados

-los guardianes pelearan para que el pacto no se realice-dijo ella mirando a Kyoya

-¿Dónde encontramos a los guardianes?-pregunto Rox

La mujer no contesto la pregunta, se paró y comenzó a buscar algo en el estante. Casi al instante volvió y puso sobre la mesa una hoja de papel de color negro. Los chicos miraban extrañados, mientras ella susurraba algo en sus malos y luego tiro unas pequeñas piedrecitas sobre la hoja.

Ella miro cuidadosamente el resultado de su acción y luego dio una mirada de sorpresa.

-ellos se encuentran al norte, en las heladas montañas de Rusia- dijo y les dio el papel en donde había tirado las piedras

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que ya no era un papel, sino que ahora era la foto de una gran montaña.

-¿y qué puede decirnos acerca ese mal?-pregunto Natalie

-con el tiempo lo verán-contesto

-gracias por la información –agradeció Hyoma y todos salieron de la carpa

.

Se reunieron en la casa de Ginga para conversar acerca de lo que les había dicho la vidente.

-¿creen que sea verdad?-pregunto Madoka

-yo creo que si-dijo Kenta

-esto tiene que ser una broma, Kenta, ¿enserio eres tan inocente para creer en esas cosas?- dijo Kyoya con una mezcla entre burla y enojo

-pero podríamos ver si es cierto-dijo Maiko

-es verdad, no perdemos nada-dijo Rox

-como quieran, vayan ustedes yo me quedo-contesto enojado

-buena idea, si nos dividimos en dos grupos; uno puede quedarse por si el "mal" aparece y el otro se va-dice Hikaru

-yo voy-dice Kenta

-me quedo-Benkei

Finalmente los grupos quedaron así:

GRUPO 1: Ginga, Tsubasa, Kenta, Rox, Natalie y Maiko

GRUPO 2: Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma, Madoka y Hikaru

El grupo 1 iría a Rusia y el 2 se quedaría en Japón. Los chicos del grupo uno inmediatamente prepararon lo que llevarían al viaje, al día siguiente tomarían el avión rumbo a Moscú.

.

Eran las 5:30 am. Los bleider se habían reunido en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo. Ginga dormía tranquilamente en una de las sillas que había, Kenta apenas se mantenía despierto, los demás tenían ganas de dormir pero lograban resistir.

A las seis llegaron de sorpresa sus amigos que no irían con ellos, pasaron lo que les quedaba de tiempo conversando, al menos los que no estaban durmiendo, los chicos les desearon la mejor suerte en su vuelo.

Ya a las 6:15 los dejaron abordar el avión, tuvieron que comprarle una hamburguesa a Ginga para que despertara. El vuelo era no era demasiado largo, 6 horas y media. Los chicos subieron y se ubicaron en sus lugares, sabían que podría ser el comienzo de una aventura.

.

Los demás se quedaron un rato más y vieron cómo se alejaba el avión que llevaba a sus amigos. Lugo fueron los 5 a desayunar a un café que estaba en el aeropuerto. A ellos también les tocaria un día largo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A: PARA QUE SEPAN; EL FIC NO ES AL MISMO TIEMPO. LA DIFERENCIA DE HORARIO ES QUE EN RUSIA HAY 5 HORAS MENOS QUE LAS DE JAPON; SEGÚN LO QUE YO INVESTIGUE.**

* * *

_**Aeropuerto de Moscú, 8:00 am (hora Rusia)**_

El avión acababa de aterrizar en Rusia. Los pasajeros bajaron tranquilamente del avión, entre ellos un grupo de bleiders con una misión. Los chicos buscaron sus maletas y se reunieron a la entrada del aeropuerto.

-bien, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Ginga

-según este mapa el hotel está a 6 cuadras- dijo Tsubasa con un mapa

-primero comamos algo –rogo Maiko

-ya en el hotel comes algo-le dice Rox

-bien- dice Maiko enojada y comienzan a caminar rumbo al hotel, a paso rápido porque ya hacia frio y las nubes sobre el cielo indicaban que nevaría pronto.

_**Edificio de la WBBA Japón, 9:25 am (hora Japón)**_

Los chicos que se habían quedado estaban en una sala esperando que el padre de Ginga, Ryo apareciera. Después de unos minutos de espera entro a la habitación.

-buenos días director-saludo Hikaru

-buenos días a todos- dijo y se sentó en su escritorio

-¿Qué es lo que haremos nosotros?- pregunto Madoka

-hasta que no reciban noticias de sus compañeros solo deben esperar-dijo mirando la gran pantalla que tenía en la pared.

-bien- dijo Hikaru

Depuse de eso todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a bey park.

_**Hotel de Rusia, 10:45 am (hora Rusia)**_

Los bleider al fin habían logrado llegar al hotel. Para su mala suerte a la mitad del camino comenzó a nevar y no podían ver nada. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que de casualidad llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedarían.

Una vez allí se registraron y se fueron a la habitación. Esta era amplia, tenía 2 habitaciones, 2 baños y una pequeña sala con un balcón. Al dejar sus cosas lo primero que hicieron fue establecer una conexión con los chicos en Japón.

*web cam*

La conexión no era muy buena debido a la tormenta de nieve, pero al final lograron lo que querían.

-chicos, ¿nos escuchan?-pregunto Maiko

-¿Maiko?, si te escuchamos- contesto Hikaru

-bien hablen rápido, antes de que se corte-dijo Benkei

-¿llegaron bien al hotel?- pregunto Hyoma preocupado por su hermana

-sí, Hyoma…- se fue por un momento la conexión-¿hola?... si nos escuchan – interferencia- búsqueda cuando pase la torme…

Finalmente se perdió la conexión y no pudieron reestablecerla.

*fin web cam*

-bueno, tendremos que esperar- dijo Rox sentada en uno de los sillones

-otra no nos queda-dijo Ginga desde el otro sillón

_**Bey Park Japón, 6:40 pm (hora Japón)**_

Kyoya y Benkei estaban combatiendo, al igual que Hyoma combatía contra un chico. Madoka y Hikaru observaban los dos combates. No tenían más opción que esperar para saber nuevas noticias de sus amigos.

Leone atacaba con fuerza al Bull de Benkei pero este no se daba por vencido y lanzaba un fuerte contraataque.

_**Hotel de Rusia, 8:50 am (hora Rusia)**_

Los chicos aún seguían descansando tranquilamente en su pieza, mientras que las chicas se encontraban conversando en el estar de la habitación. En la noche había nevado mucho pero había parado en la madrugada.

-yo creo que hoy podría ser un buen día para comenzar la búsqueda- dijo Rox mirando por la ventana para ver cuanta nieve había caído durante la noche

-SIP- dijeron las otras dos desde los sillones

Ya después de un rato las chicas se aburrieron de esperar a los chicos, se vistieron y bajaron a tomar desayuno. Las tres se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana y ordenaron su desayuno.

En la habitación los chicos recién se despertaron, y eso que hubieran seguido durmiendo a no ser por el sonido del estómago de Ginga cuando tiene hambre. Los chicos rápidamente se visten y bajan al comedor, allí fácilmente encuentran a las chicas, quienes ya estaban desayunando, y se sientan con ellas

.

Luego del desayuno los seis van a la oficina de turismo para preguntar por la foto que la vidente les había dado. La oficina era una cabaña de madera acogedora y calefaccionada por una chimenea. Entraron y fueron al mesón donde estaba una mujer atendiendo a los visitantes.

-disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está esto?- pregunta mostrándole la foto

-mmm… eso está en…- dijo mientras pensaba-esa montaña está a unos 130 kilómetros de la ciudad, y si no me equivoco hay un bus que va cerca de allí

-¿de verdad?-preguntaron extrañados los tres chicos

-¿a qué hora sale?-pregunto rápidamente Maiko

-déjame ver- dijo mientras presionaba las teclas del teclado rápidamente- sale a las… 3:20 pm de hoy

-ok, muchas gracias-dijo Tsubasa y se fueron de vuelta al hotel

Una vez en su habitación empacaron sus cosas rápido y después contactaron a sus amigos en Japón.

*conexión web cam*

La conexión era mala al igual que la vez anterior, por lo que se apuraron para que sus amigos escucharan el mensaje.

-chicos encontramos lo que buscamos-se produce interferencia-en un rato….-dice Ginga

-que, Ginga repítelo-pidió Hikaru pero su esfuerzo fue en vano por que la conexión se perdió

*fin de conexión web cam*

Los chicos en Rusia terminaron de hablar con sus amigos y rápidamente fueron en busca del autobús que los llevaría a la montaña.

.

Encontrar el bus les tomo a los chicos algo de tiempo, pero llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que este saliera. El viaje estuvo tranquilo, duro una hora y media.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo rodeado por cerros y montañas y también por un espeso bosque. En eso Tsubasa rápidamente saco la foto que tenían de su bolso y los seis empezaron a comparar la foto con las montañas que podían ver a lo lejos.

Finalmente todos coincidieron en cuál era su montaña, comienzan a caminar hacia esta, para llegar deben atravesar el bosque, y no era un trayecto corto.

Rox y Tsubasa caminaban más adelante tomados de lamino mientras hablaban, detrás iban Maiko y Natalie calladas observando el paisaje y al final iban Kenta y Ginga hablando un poco. Después de caminar un rato comenzaron a aburrirse.

-¡oigan, ¿Cuánto falta?!-grito Ginga casi arrastrándose

-y si mejor no te decimos- dijo Maiko

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto confuso

-porque si te decimos nos volverás a preguntar en 2 minutos-dijeron Tsubasa y Rox al mismo tiempo

Siguieron caminando a través del bosque, este cada vez se hacia más oscuro y hacia más frio, al parecer se estaban acercando a la montaña.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bosque al pie de la montaña en Rusia, 6:35 pm (hora Rusia)_**

el grupo de bleiders seguía caminando por el bosque, hacia más frío que antes porque la noche se estaba acercando.

-cuanto falta?- pregunto ginga ya por milésima vez

-QUE NO TE VAMOS A DECIR!- le gritaron sus compañeros como respuesta

-no es justo- se quejó ginga

continuaron la caminata aunque algunos tenían un mal presentimiento pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron su camino.

finalmente llegaron a un río y su superficie estaba cubierta por hielo. Todos pararon a la orilla del río, todos excepto uno; ginga estaba demasiado enojado como para notar el cambio de superficie por lo que siguió caminando.

los demás solo estaban allí esperando para ver cuanto tardaba el peli rojo en darse cuenta de que nadie lo seguía, además les servía como carnada para ver sLola capa de hielo era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que pudieran pasar sin caer al agua.

de repente ginga deja de caminar y mira a su alrededor.

-hey!- grito viendo a sus amigos a la orilla del río

-sabes que estas sobré hielo, no?- pregunto Tsubasa al despistado ginga

-que estoy donde?!- dijo ginga y miro al suelo pero no le dio mucha importancia al hielo porque justo frente a el había un pequeño zorrito -AHHHH!-

-es sólo un zorrito!- le grito Maiko a acercándose para tomar al animal en sus brazos -es muy tiernito!-

-alejalo de mi!- dijo ginga con sus manos cubriendo su cara

ginga dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero no fueron muchos porque de repente el hielo debajo de sus pies comenzó a agrietarse, luego a separarse un poco y luego el hielo se partió y ginga cayo al agua.

Los otros cinco se quedaron mirando a Ginga en el agua por un momento y luego fueron a ayudarlo. Rápidamente lo sacaron del agua fría y lo llevaron a la orilla.

-y esto te pasa por ser un miedoso- dijo tsubasa sentado al lado del chico

-cállate- le contesto

.

caminaron durante unos 40 minutos más, y al fin llegaron al pie de la montaña. Se encontraron con la entrada a una cueva en la cual no se distinguía el fondo, había unos seis letreros con advertencias en ellos, los bleiders simplemente las ignoran y entran a la oscura cueva.

caminaban a ciegas a causa de la oscuridad, estaban juntos para tratar de no perderse pero en algunos momentos debían hablarse para romper con la tensión.

-alguien tiene hambre?- pregunto maiko

-enserio?- dijeron todos con una mezcla entre enojo y risa

-no, sólo era para romper el silencio- dijo la chica

-eres especial- dijo Rox

-ya lo se- contesto la chica con una sonrisa

caminaron a través de la cueva hasta que a lo lejos vieron una pequeña luz. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia ella y al llegar vieron que se trataba del fondo de la cueva. Sólo habían dos antorchas alumbrando la pared final, en la cual sólo había escrito algo en algún idioma y tres ranuras.

-y ahora que?- pregunto kenta mirando la pared

-no se- contesto maiko mirando a la misma dirección

-que creen que vaya en los espacios?-pregunto Tsubasa

-beyblades- respondieron Rox y nat al mismo tiempo

-bueno, en ese caso...- dijo Ginga y puso a Pegasus en la primera ranura esta se encendió con un brillo azulado

-parece que funciona- dijo tsubasa al ver la reacción que tubo

-Ok...- dijo Rox al momento de colocar bey en la segunda ranura. La reacción fue la misma pero la luz que salió fue anaranjada

el último en poner su bey fue kenta lo puso en la última ranura y otra vez salió la luz. La suya fue amarilla.

pasaron unos segundos antes de que la pared se abriera dejando ver un camino alumbrado por unas antorchas.

los chicos rapidamente tomaron sus beys y caminaron a través del pasillo. al final se encontraron con una cueva común y corriente con paredes de piedra alumbrado únicamente por las aberturas entre las rocas de las paredes.

Todos miraron a su alrededor en busca de algo que los pudiera ayudar a orientarse, entre la poca luz que había encontraron un pequeño altar. Este solo tenía una cruz de madera, un par de pequeñas velas rojas encendidas y una hoja con más de esos signos extraños.

-que diablos significan esos signos?!- dijo maiko enojada

-maiko! Tranquila !- le dijo nat para que se cejara de gritar

- UY! Me estresan- dijo la chica más calmada

kenta se acercó al altar y tomo la hoja en miraba cuidadosamente los signos, luego a su leal rededor se pusieron las tres chicas para también tratar de desifrarlo, o más bien adivinarlo.

después de un rato los que estaban con la hoja levantaron la vista y se encontraron son Tsubasa y Ginga paralizados mirando algo fijamente. Voltearon su cabeza para ver que tenía a sus amigos así, y entonces los vieron...


End file.
